1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface acoustic wave device assembly related to a surface acoustic wave device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, surface acoustic wave devices having a WLP structure have been widely used for a cellular phone and the like.
For example, the International Publication No. 2012/050016 discloses a surface acoustic wave device having a WLP structure. In the surface acoustic wave device in International Publication No. 2012/050016, under-bump metals are connected to respective wirings on a piezoelectric substrate. All of the under-bump metals are formed by an electrolytic plating method. That is to say, all of the above-described wirings are connected to a power supply wiring for the electrolytic plating method when the under-bump metals are formed.
However, in the surface acoustic wave device in International Publication No. 2012/050016, all of the above-described wirings are connected to the power supply wiring. Therefore, ground terminals and hot terminals are electrically short-circuited. For this reason, electrical characteristics of the surface acoustic wave device cannot be examined and non-defective products and defective products cannot be sorted before being cut into individual surface acoustic wave devices with a dicing machine.